


Easy Living

by ThnksFrThUsrnm



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, I don't remember if anything happens in Vault 45 in the Fallout Universe or not??, Josh is a mechanic, Like the first chapter is kinda sad, M/M, Multi, There is some violence but it isn't a whole lot??, Tyler is a cook, Tyler is a slight alcoholic, Vauge Polyamory, but kinda, i don't know how to tag oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThnksFrThUsrnm/pseuds/ThnksFrThUsrnm
Summary: Yes another story oops?.Tyler and Josh are in Vault 45. The sole purpose of Vaults is to keep humanity going, making babies and what not. Tyler is assigned to Jenna but what about a cute regular? A mechanic named Josh. Surely the overseer doesn't mind.





	1. Sirens & Scotch

When the bomb sirens went off Tyler was watching the news with a bottle of scotch in his hand. He knew he shouldn't have been fleeing bombs drunk but he knew if he was sober he would have a breakdown and not make it to the vault in time. He grabbed his backpack stuffed with personal items, clothes, mementos, things of the sort, including a couple of cartons of cigarettes. He stumbled out of his house to a scene of rushed panic. He could walk to his vault thankfully. He watched some of his neighbors stuff themselves and families into cars or their own bomb shelters with guilt,he was lucky. Some accepted the weighted news of the bomb threat, they got a spot in vaults like Tyler did. He spent his inheritance on a guaranteed space in the vault. He started wobbling his way to it, nearly vomiting as he watched some people getting run over with cars as the drivers are trying their hardest to flee. He finally approaches the vauly, the shiny metal a beacon to Tyler in his drunken state. He's in line, a family with a little girl clinging to her mother's sundress and crying, and once he is being shoved in the line goes faster, people being shoved in about as there is some shouting and the vault door is closing, Tyler turns to see a large mushroom cloud outside the door, the sky turning colors until the door is shut. Tyler wants to pass out, his knees buckle but someone holds him up. He thanks them, he's now completely sober.

The room was a large entrance, they were stuffed in like cattle, everything was metal. He would have to get used to the sight of metal he thinks. A loud electronic voice comes over the intercom. "Congratulations new dwellers of Vault 45! You have survived nuclear warfare. There will be personnel leading you to your living quarters in your designated sector until further notice. Enjoy your stay." Tyler feels light headed. he took in the sight of the people around him. He's part of the last remaining bits of humanity he thinks. Men in what was close to police uniforms started to separate groups of people, others leading said groups. Tyler is soon enough taken to his room. He is shocked at the quality. It looked better before his house before the bombs went off. Especially looks even better than it does after the bombs. "This is your living quarters. Here is your key-card." He hands Tyler a card with a vault symbol on it. "You will be assigned a roommate until further notice. Your private terminal will hold a guide to any questions you might have. Until then unpack and relax until the assembly." The guard leaves and Tyler looks around. There's an area with a coffee table with a sofa and chairs around it, beside them is a Nuka Cola machine. There is a desk with a terminal and a rolling chair, beside that is a jukebox. There is some nice rugs and posters about a better future and the American dream. It's corny and somewhat ironic. He walks to a doorway to the bedroom. There is a king size bed and two single beds, there is some lockers and a closet. The closet was full of vault uniforms, he sets his things in a locker and walks back out to the living area. A guard and a blond woman walks in. 

Their eyes briefly meet before the guard talks to her, saying the same things he said to Tyler, giving her the key card and leaving. She turns to Tyler. "You're my roommate?" Tyler nods a little. "Y-yeah. I'm Tyler." she responds in a somber tone "Jenna." They shake hands and He sits on the sofa. Pleased to see an ashtray on the coffee table. She looks around and walks into the bedroom. He hears a locker open and some movement. Tyler rubs his head sighing. She soon comes back and sits on a chair. Tyler looks her over, she was soft, her blue eyes pierced his chocolate ones. Her hair was askew, a messy ponytail, he assumed it was a bun until the sirens went off. They sit in silence, the both of them needing to process the events of the day. Tyler decides it's time for one of the cigarettes he packed, hell now more than ever he needs one. He gets up startling the woman beside him as he walks back to his locker, he comes back with a pack and plops it on the table with a zippo lighter. She chuckles coldy. "Willing to share?" Tyler gives a short nod and opens the package, giving one to her and then one for himself after picking a lucky. Something he also needs. Tyler lets her light hers first, taking the lighter from her dirty hands he lights the end with a sigh and takes a drag. More silence follows as they watch the smoke go into the vents. 

That night after the assembly, they both cried themselves to sleep. 


	2. Happy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler meets Josh, Josh may or may not have checked out his ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Josh's flirting has no subtlety whatsoever

Tyler had grown accustomed to Vault life in the 2 months of training of becoming a cook, he didn't know it would be so complicated but when you're working with robots and complicated appliances it was quite a challenge. Jenna went through more training though, she was soon enough put into her job in hydroponics. Him and Jenna became friends and soon enough he had told her he was bi, she understood. Hopefully the overseer would too.  It was around 4 months into Tyler's time at the vault and he was handing a box of food to a delivery bot to an ill dweller when **he**  walked in. A man with a muscular build, his vault top wrapped around his waist, revealing a white tank-top, hugging his torso in all the right places. His boots caused his pants to bunch up at the top. He had messy and curly brown hair and he had some oil and grease stains on him. Tyler decided he was attractive. Very attractive. The man took off his gloves and put them in his back pocket before sitting down at a barstool. Tyler walked over and leaned on the counter. "What can I get you?" The man smirked and chewed his lip. "Burger and fries please." Tyler smiles and pulls away. "Will do." Tyler went to his station and started working his magic.

He had no idea the man was staring at his ass the entire time, said man being thankful the kitchens weren't closed off so he could watch this beauty. Tyler came back and was surprised to see his eyes flicker up to meet his own. His face heated up but he sat the plate on the table. "Here you are, anything else?" The man looked down and made an "ah" sound. "Can you get me a NukaCola too sugar?" Tyler smiles, trying to cover up the fact he was very interested. "Of course." Tyler soon came back with a bottle. The man grinned deliciously. "Thanks-" He looked at Tyler's name tag. "Tyler." Said man smiled. "No problem sir." Tyler had to take another order and went back to work. The man was gone in about 10 minutes, he left 10 caps for Tyler. He smiled and took his well earned caps and put them in his pocket. He hoped he would be back. 

A week later he did. This time around it was around closing time, he sat in the same seat as last time as well. Tyler walked over feeling a sense of deja vu. "Hello again, what can I get you?" Tyler smiled. The man smiled. "Burger and fries? With a NukaCola." Tyler smiles. "Of course sir." Tyler fills out the order the same as last time, the man checking him out and Tyler noticing; same as last time. "Here you go sir." The man grins. "Joshua. Though you may call me Josh." _Josh Josh Josh._ Tyler thought to himself. _It's perfect_. "You like the vault so far? Josh asks. Tyler smiles and nods. "Yeah surprisingly I do. I like the order but also the freedom. That and we aren't really struggling are we? We have all we need. We all have a purpose of some kind but yet we can do or say what we want."

Josh nods understanding. "Yeah. I work down in the plants, doing repair jobs." Tyler smiles. "I assumed so, your outfit." Josh looks down at himself and laughs. "Yeah, it's a giveaway." Tyler starts wiping the counter and Josh starts eating. There's comfortable silence until Josh finishes. "Well here is your caps." He gives him 20 this time and Tyler blushes. "Josh I can't take 20 for just a burger and fries." Josh chuckles. "I got more than a stomach full. I got an eye full too." he winks and leaves. Tyler blushes a deep red and puts the caps in his pocket and starts cleaning up.

When he told Jenna, he didn't expect to see her smirk so hard. "You should invite him over on Friday to listen to the jukebox with us." Tyler thought about it as he took a drag on his cigarette. "Maybe, do you think he'd want to?" That was his and Jenna's Friday tradition, listening to the jukebox as they read books, danced and played board games. There wasn't much to do in the vault, there were more things to do on the children's side. They did have an extensive library though so they got books frequently. They also had musical instruments you can buy with caps but they were quite expensive. Occasionally Tyler was able to sneak liquor out of the kitchens and play checkers drunk with Jenna. "Of course he would, ask him next time you see him." Tyler nodded as he flicked ash into the ash tray. "Maybe I will."

 


End file.
